


Last Resort

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jonsa Smut Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “What are you…what is happening?” he asked, breath hitching as her fingers trailed his arms.“I tried everything else,” she said softly, eyes dropping to watch the movement of her fingers. “I laughed at your stupid puns even when they were so awful that crying would have been more appropriate. I endured weeks of Arya’s teasing for that by the way! And I was finding excuses to touch you, wore my most revealing dresses and you still weren’t taking the hint. So, my last resort was to try a new strategy – wet and practically naked. Are you still going to resist me?”Response to Jonsa Smut Week Day 1: Trying something new.





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a weirdo that skips obvious kinky shit for a boring out of the box strategy. Oh well, still smut so *shrugs*

Jon told himself he had agreed to this because he was a nice guy and Sansa wanted his help. It had nothing to do with his massive crush on her or the fact that teaching her to swim meant he would see her in a swimsuit.

She had always loved the water from a distance but had told him that she had never learned to swim as a child, instead being more interested in her dance and acting classes than the sports classes all her siblings had been interested.

Jon’s family was rich. He lived with his father in his large house with his half-brother and sister. Jon didn’t like to brag about it, hated that people thought he got into university and got his job because of his father instead of his own effort.

Sansa had never judged him though ever since they had met at Robb’s Halloween party three years ago, when she had just started at university herself and Robb was trying to get a few folk that would be staying in Edinburgh to meet Sansa and look after her, show her around and hang out with her.

Jon had been happy to help out. Robb was his best friend and if his sister needed help, well it was the least Jon could do. Although, he had not been prepared for how drop dead gorgeous Sansa was with her long legs, bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. And gods, her long, red hair. Jon always had a weak spot for red hair.

They had talked as they made their drinks, laughing how they were both drinking gin and tonics and playfully arguing whether it should have a lemon or a lime in it. Sansa insisted lemons made everything better and that lemons always went in gin and tonic, it was an unspoken rule. Jon in turn argued that limes tasted better in gin and tonic and why should things always be the same anyway? Change was good! He hadn’t missed the way her eyes darkened or how she licked her lips when he had whispered he didn’t see the problem with breaking a few rules.

And now she was coming around for swimming lessons in his family’s pool.

He jerked as the doorbell went, going to the mirror to check his reflection and then pausing at the stupidity of the action. He was going to be getting in the pool with Sansa, which would mean getting wet and in a state of disarray. And that would mean she was going to be wet and in disarray… oh gods.

He opened the door, making sure he was hiding behind it as he greeted her. She smiled brightly at him, her white sundress skimming past her knees and the spaghetti straps clinging to his shoulder. He could see the halter neck string of her bikini and forced a swallow.

“Thank you so much for this Jon,” she said breezily, moving into the house. She pulled her little shoulder bag further up her arm as she turned back to him. Jon smiled, his hands going into his pockets.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked, leading her through to the kitchen. She placed the bag on the chair, pulling her hair up into a bun.

“Yeah sure, what have you got?” she asked.

“Alcoholic or non-alcoholic? I can make daiquiris or I have butterbeer?”

“Ooooh I’ve never tried butterbeer!” she said excitedly.

“Would you like to try it?” he asked. She grinned at him as she sat by the counter, her upper body leaning towards him.

“Uh, yes!” she replied sarcastically. “You know I will never say no to anything related to Harry Potter!”

“I still have the playstation game,” he chuckled as he opened the bottle and slid it over to her. She smiled up at him.

“Me too,” she replied, chinking her bottle with his own when he opened it. “I used to be on it all the time. Although I hardly ever play games anymore.”

“Yeah, I didn’t have time when I was at university either,” Jon said, They smiled again at each other before Jon bit his lip, fists curling on the counter. “So…um…do you want to go outside?”

“Sure,” she grinned, hopping from the chair.

Jon was about to excuse himself to go and put his trunks on but was stopped short when she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her plum bikini. Jon swallowed thickly, forcing his eyes to stay on her face, watching her bite her lip as she met his eyes.

“I’ll see you out there,” she said after a moment, giving his arm a stroke as she passed.

Jon watched her slide the door open, his eyes shamelessly dropping to her ass for second before he remembered himself.  He kicked his shoes off, practically running up to his room, throwing his shirt over his head and tossing it away. He made it into his room and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down his legs. He quickly thrust his drawer open to get his swim shorts and changed into them. He raced down the stairs two at a time and barely managed to prevent skidding on the tiled kitchen floor.

He tried to regain his composure as he slid the door open. Sansa turned to face him, the sun shining in her hair and giving it a copper glow. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet submerged in the water up to mid-calf. She smiled at him, her bottle of butterbeer sitting by her side. Jon smiled back, moving to sit next to her.

“I have a confession,” she said, sliding into the pool.

It was deeper than she thought, her head sinking down into the water and Jon swallowed when she came back up, the bun messed up and the loose hairs sticking to her face. Waterdrops trailed down her cheeks and off her chin.

“Yeah?” he prompted, ducking into the water after her. He blinked when he came back up and Sansa was in front of him, guiding him back until his back hit the pool wall.

“I know how to swim,” she whispered. Jon blinked again, gasping as she pushed her body flush against his, pinning him to the wall. “I just wanted to try something new.”

“What?” he asked huskily. She grinned and Jon inhaled sharply as she circled her arms around his neck.

“Trying a new method of seduction,” she whispered, mouth hovering so close to his own that Jon felt himself leaning unconsciously towards her. “Got to say Jon, I’ve never had to resort to such desperate measures before.”

“I don’t understand,” he started before her mouth was on his, her body flush against his own.

She started grinding against him and Jon broke the kiss with a gasp and a muttered curse. She started peppering kisses along his jaw and up his cheek, her hips still undulating right against his hardening cock.

“Sansa,” he choked out, grasping at the last of his sensibility. “Sansa, stop!”

He grasped her hips and gently pushed them away, breathing heavily to try and calm himself. She moved her head away and blinked at him, her head tilting to the side in a ridiculously cute manner that had Jon questioning why the hell he had stopped her.

Oh right.

“What are you…what is happening?” he asked, breath hitching as her fingers trailed his arms.

“I tried everything else,” she said softly, eyes dropping to watch the movement of her fingers. “I laughed at your stupid puns even when they were so awful that crying would have been more appropriate. I endured weeks of Arya’s teasing for that by the way! And I was finding excuses to touch you, wore my most revealing dresses and you still weren’t taking the hint. So, my last resort was to try a new strategy – wet and practically naked. Are you still going to resist me?”

“I was trying to be respectable!” Jon explained. “It took a lot for me not to grab you and kiss you in front of everyone or…or…” he trailed off, cheeks flushing at the mental images he had running through his mind right now. Sansa smiled.

“Or?” she prompted, voice barely above a whisper.

 Jon didn’t answer vocally. Instead, his hands curled into her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. His tongue traced her lip, a groan escaping him when she opened up for him. The water made her skin slippery beneath his fingers and the wall was digging into his back, it was enough of a distraction for him to break the kiss again.

“We should go inside,” he whispered.

She nodded, pulling away from him and hoisting herself up on the ledge. Jon exhaled sharply as she pulled herself to stand, arms stretching up to fix her hair and the water dripping down, down, down. He licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes landed on the curve of her ass, the purple bikini bottoms clinging snugly to her skin. She looked over her shoulder at him, cocking an eyebrow and Jon shook himself out of appreciating her body and hoisted himself up.

She giggled at his discarded shoes and clothes, arching an eyebrow at him as he led her up to his room. He had barely closed the door and turned to face her when she pressed herself against him, hands in his hair and around his neck to bring his mouth to hers.

He groaned as his fingers traced her soft skin, lingering on the tie of her bikini top in silent question. She pulled back to give her affirmation before kissing him again, her hand around his neck moved to trail down his side and resting on his hip, above the waistband of his trunks. Jon pulled at the strings of her bikini top, breath hitching as the material brushed his torso as it fell away.

She grinned at him when they parted again, moving backwards towards the bed and pulling him with her by the hand. Jon groaned as she lay down, his body falling on top of hers. He cupped her cheek gently before slotting his mouth to hers again, tongue tracing her lip and begging for entrance. She groaned as she opened up to him, tongue sliding against his own and hands roaming his broad back.

He pulled back, grinning at her before his eyes dropped to her breasts. His tongue swiped his lips and Sansa felt herself grinning at the reaction. His eyes met hers again, the grey almost gone and replaced with a hungry pool of black.

He moved again, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck that had her whimpering. He reared back giving her a cheeky smile as his thumbs started to the rub her nipples. She gasped, tilting her head back as he gave each a gentle pinch.

“Yes,” she hissed as he moved to take her right nipple in his mouth, his fingers still playing with the other. He groaned and she felt the vibrations around her nipple and travelling straight to her core. He groaned again as he gave a long suck. She wound her fingers in his hair, pushing him further into her chest and gasping out his name. He pulled back to lavish the same attention to her other breast.

“Oh god,” she moaned, the sound trailing into a gasp as he continued licking at her. Her hands slid down into his curls, grasping tightly as her hips pushed up against him. Jon groaned, the vibration once again travelling through her body and causing her to give another long, low moan.

She whined as he retreated, leaving her hardened nipples exposed to the cold air. She propped herself on her elbows as he traced kisses down her to her belly, past her belly button, down, down, down.

Her breath hitched as he glanced up at her, fingers toying with the waistband of her bikini bottoms in an unspoken question. She nodded enthusiastically, her cheeks flushing at her eagerness and at how Jon grinned up at her as he tugged her bottoms down, tossing them to the side and moving to part her legs in order to settle himself between them.

His fingers stroked her inner thighs as he held them apart, she made a hum of contentment at the softness of his touch that matched the soft strokes of his tongue. But then his hands moved to the back of her knees, pushing them back so her knees rested up by her chest. She made a questioning sound, raising her head to regard him. He grinned as he pulled back, moving his body up the bed a little to align his face again.

She keened, head falling back against the pillows as he began licking at her. Her cheeks flushed at how exposed she felt but she was surprised at how comfortable she was with it. Jon’s skilful tongue probably had a lot to do with that, she thought, moaning again as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

“Oh god, Jon!” she gasped, hips rolling faster and fingers digging harder into his curls as she felt her climax wash over her.

Jon pulled back, kissing her thighs and then back up past her stomach up to her breasts. She gave a breathless groan as his lips enclosed over her right nipple, giving it a long suck before trailing kisses to her other breast.

“Why did you take so long?” she whimpered, hands grasping his curls harder to keep his mouth on her breast.

He pulled back the slightest bit in order to reply “I am asking myself that same question right now and will probably be asking that for the rest of my days!”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied, pulling him up to meet her mouth again. She pulled away, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. “You’re here now. So, fuck me already!”

He laughed, shaking his head at her but he kissed her again before he turned to open his top drawer to take a condom out.

She reached for him when he was done, hands slipping over his shoulder and tracing the muscles of his back as he settled above her. He moaned as he pushed inside of her, his head dropping to rest against her own and she smiled up at him, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of him inside of her.

She gave an appreciative hum as he started to move with slow, deep thrusts as they both grew accustomed to the feeling. She drew her legs up, thighs stroking his side as they moved up, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her with a groan.

“Faster,” she whispered after a moment of his gentle rocking. She moved her hand from his shoulder to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to her mouth in a desperate kiss that swallowed her gasp as he started to push into her faster and harder.

He gripped the pillow by her head and broke the kiss with a gasp. She could feel him panting as he rested his head in the crook of her neck before he turned it, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her throat that had her tilting her head back and moaning in encouragement. His hand slipped from the pillow, ghosting over the side of her breast and her hip before his fingers stroked across the skin of her stomach. She whimpered in anticipation, opening her eyes to meet his dark gaze, begging silently for his touch.

He didn’t leave her waiting for long, his fingers slipped down to her clit, circling in slow circles until she groaned, fingers digging into his shoulder and legs tightening in desperation as she bucked up in silent request. His fingers increased their speed, his thrusts became harder still and his mouth came down to cover hers again as she started to feel the start of her climax.

Jon broke the kiss suddenly to bite his lip as she began to tighten around him, grunting as her nails dug into his shoulder. His hand moved from where they were joined to grasp the covers by her side as he desperately chased his own finish. She gave a low moan as she slumped back down into the bed, her hands falling slack to the side of them as he gave a last, desperate push and emptied into the condom.

He had enough wits to plant his hands above her head to stop himself falling completely on top of her as they tried to catch their breath. Their eyes met and Sansa grinned up at him although her nervousness was showing by the fact that she was biting her lip. Jon gave a small smile, pressing a small kiss to her mouth.

“What happens now?” she asked, eyes closing as his fingers stroked her temple, her head tilting to meet his touch like a cat.

“What do you mean?” he asked, fingers tracing down her cheek. She opened her eyes to meet his, silently searching for something.

“Is this a one-time thing or….?”

“Fuck no,” Jon interrupted suddenly, the outburst causing them both to giggle after the few seconds of surprise. “I mean…I would love to see where this could go beyond this.”

She smiled, her own hands coming to stroke his cheeks.

“Me too,” she whispered before pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
